The Nutcracker
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: yaoi. Yep...its a retailing of the nutcracker yu yu hakusho style. If anything seems strange just tell me-i have a new editor thing...and i dun trust it.


No I haven't gone off the deep end, I just got sick. Well I thought this was a clever idea, but hey I could be wrong. As always I own nothing. Now to write this story I searched through my memories, rewatched, and re-read every version of, "The Nutcracker," That I own, seen, and even a perfomace I preformed when I was a bit younger.  
Kurama: Who were you?  
The nutcracker.  
Yusuke: Isn't that usually the guys part?  
Yes, but I had an interesting instructor, A boy played the "girl" who freed the nutcracker. This really shows you just how many different ways this play has been composed. So I spliced my own ideas, along with the play, and other ideas, so I hope you enjoy this.  
Kuwabara: And of course she owns nothing.

1234

It was snowing as a brother and sister raced towards the shop of a woman they knew all to well. The children were considered too old for such childish games among their parents, but then again, it was Christmas time, and these childish antics seemed acceptable during this time of year. The brother was 14 years old, with copper colored curls, and pale blue eyes. He was very tall for his age, and like most 14 year old boys was rather awkward, and not quite fully done with puberty. His sister, well she really couldn't be called a child. She was 21 years old, and visiting from the next town for the holidays. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes, and was very beautiful. She and her brother looked nothing alike, with her tan skin, and dark hair, while he was pale, and had polished pennies for hair.

But they were brother and sister none the less, and still loved one another.

They're parents were wealthy, and they lived in a large estate. It was rumored that in their background, they had royalty in their family tree. The family was an all in all pleasant one, but sometimes it seemed the parents had no time for the sun, but he hardly seemed to notice. He was often found playing with his cat he called Eckiji.

Shizuru looked over her shoulder, "I'm going to beat you!" Kuwabara frowned and yelled back, "That's only because you knocked me in the snow!" Shizuru laughed, "maybe so, but I'm still winning," and she did win. Kuwabara sulked as she knocked on the door to a toy maker, and magician to younger children. An old woman opened the door, "Ah Shizuru and Kazuma Kuwabara...nice to see you again." Genkai was an elderly woman, with no children of her own, through the story of her love with a man named Toguro, God rest his soul, was well known. He died before the two could wed, the whole tale of the story seemed far more tragic, than that of Romeo and Juliet, but that's another story. :This: story has just begun.

"Are you coming to the Christmas eve party at our house tonight?"

"Will you show us some of your magic again?"

"Do you need any help getting there?"

The old woman held up he hands, "In order: Yes, Maybe, No." She smiled, "Tonight I have something special planned. I do hope you enjoy the surprise," She smiled at Kuwabara, who smiled back. "Now Shizuru, Kazuma-" Kuwabara cleared his throat, "You can call me just Kuwabara, everyone else does." Genkai nodded, and Shizuru bumped her brother's arm, "All but me Kazu." Kuwabara smiled and stuck up his nose, "You don't count as a normal person!" He coughed as a snowball was smashed into his face. "Enough you two! Go on home, I'll be there shortly." The two bid farewell, and once again it was a race to get home, this time Kuwabara winning.

"HA!" Kuwabara laughed, but not for long when the door opened. The door to his house was opened and an elder man with gray brown curls smiled at him, "Kazuma...get out of those clothes, and into the new ones your mother and I bought for you!" Kuwabara smiled sheepishly, and Shizuru stepped up y his side. The man looked at his daughter with a smile, "Ah sweetpea, are you wearing that tonight?" She sighed, "No Papa, I'll change." The man smiled, "Good, good! Now off with you both"  
As Kuwabara walked towards his room, past the tree, presents, food and all the fine decorations he paused at the glass case with several dolls inside. He smiled a little embarrassed, knowing that those where his. Since he could remember Genkai had been giving him dolls, which was okay when he was a little boy, but now was kind of embarrassing. He loved them despite the fact that it was weird for a teenaged boy to get dolls, because they were from his friend. When he was lonely, as he often was, being as the town had no children his age, and his parents were often busy he'd find himself talking to this porcelain beauty's.

He had a different array of dolls, Porcelain, plastic, lead, wooden, cotton dolls, all given to him from Genkai. His two favorites where at his eye level, and Genkai had given them to him as a pair. He loved them, because unlike the normal happy fake smiled that were on the dolls, these two had much different expressions. Genkai called them Kurama and Hiei.

The red headed one was porcelain, with fine red hair and painted green eyes, He has a sad expression on his face as if the poor thing has seem something sad. It was dressed like a knight, in shiny silver armor, which was made from real metal. It had a tiny sword which could be removed, and was actually sharp to the touch. He was a very pretty, but sad little thing. Hiei, the other doll, was shorter than Kurama, with black hair that defied gravity, he was also porcelain, and dressed in armor, though it was black. Kuwabara made jokes that he was an evil knight, though Genkai insisted he was good, "just grumpy," as she put it. His face indeed that of a sour man, red eyes narrowed, and mouth set grimly. His hands were bare, and whoever made him paid close attention to detail, for on one of his hands was bandaged, and it disappeared under his armor. he loved these two, they had been his friends when he was younger, and seemed so real, for they even had ages. They were just his age, as he was now.

He had another doll given to him by Genkai, Sensui as he was called, that was just like these, but he did not like this one very much. This doll was made from wood, but like Kurama and Hiei also wore armor, a dull dark gray, and had strangely haunting blue eyes, and dark hair. He had a twisted smiled on his wooden face, and his eyes seemed insane in a way. When Kuwabara was young he'd had nightmares of this doll coming to life and killing him. He shuddered, and went on his way, the party would start soon, he needed to get dressed.

/THAT NIGHT/  
Kuwabara sighed, and loosened his tie as another guest came in and pat his cheek smiling at him, and telling him how big he'd gotten. Genkai had shown up, but was busy with several adults that swarmed her for conversation. Shizuru's husband to be, a man called Sakyo, had shown up surprising them all, and so now Kuwabara's only source for companionship was gone. He wandered into the room with the tree, and smiled at Eckiji who played with the dangling tree ornaments. "Tomorrow's Christmas...but I ca seem to get in the spirit..." He smiled, looking in his case, and frowned as he realized, Kurama, Hiei, and Sensui were not inside the case.

"What...?"

"MROW!"

Kuwabara picked up his kitten who purred up a storm as it came over to him. Kuwabara smiled, "Ah Eckiji...do you know what happened to my dolls?" Someone cleared his throat, and sitting on the love seat, was Genkai with the missing dolls at her feet, and in her hands something wrapped in a tan rag. "Genkai-san!" Kuwabara said with a smile, "I'm glad you managed to get away from them, I was getting bored!" Genkai smiled, "Kuwabara you have always been kind to me." Kuwabara smiled, "Of course! Your my friend...the only one I got in this town..." She smiled, "Here." She handed over the object wrapped in the rag, and with care he removed it. "Oh wow!"

This doll was something he'd never seen before. It was a finely carved wooden doll, with black hair, and brown eyes. Its face was sad, and Kuwabara could almost see tears in the things eyes. It wore a fine armor, the must beautiful he'd seen. It had something in his hand, a piece of cloth. Kuwabara squinted looking at it, it was sort of red, with tiny gold embroidery on it, and two tiny k's stitched on it. "You have given this one such extreme detail..."

Genkai nodded, "All these dolls are tied together." She pointed at Sensui, "The villain," She pointed at the Kurama, Hiei, and this new doll, "And the knights sworn to protect the ptince, this one, the nutcracker, is the head night." Kuwabara looked at the doll, and realized you could open its mouth, "Nutcracker?" Genkai took it, "Watch." She placed a walnut in it's mouth, and then pulling on a lever in the back, crushed it, and emptied out the remains of the nuts within it. "Oh cool!" Kuwabara's eyes lit up with recognition, "Oh I remember, my mom told me the story of the Nutcracker. What's his name?" Kuwabara asked taking the new gift in his arms.

"His name is Yusuke Urameshi...would you like to here his story?"

"I already told you, I've heard the story of the nutcracker."

"Oh you've heard the story,but I'm asking you if you want to hear the truth."

His interests sparked, Kuwabara looked up at her. Genkai smiled and cleared her throat, ready to begin...

NOT LONG AGO, THERE WAS A KINGDOM, RULED BY A KING AN QUEEN, WHO HAD A LOVELY DAUGHTER, AND A SWEET BOY. BEING THE PRINCE, THAT MEANT HE COULDN'T PLAY WITH THE NORMAL CHILDREN, BUT ALL THAT WOULD CHANGE ONE DAY...

Three small children, played in the castle garden, enjoying the summer sun. They were all seven years of age, and played with wooden swords talking of how they would become knights, like they're fathers. They lived within the walls of the enormousness castle, and they knew the importance of the knight's duties, those who served the king.

The three boys went by the names, Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei. Kurama had longish red hair, and was a very lovely little boy, which often annoyed him, for he had been mistaken for a girl once or twice. Hiei was a grouchy young boy who said he wanted to be like the black night, who was known as one of the cruelest knights around. His friends laughed, and did not doubt he would become one in the least. Yusuke was the leader of the little group, who wanted to be the head knight, the strongest knight.

"Should we explore some more?" Yusuke asked swinging his fake sword at a swaying branch. "Nah...we've done that." Kurama sighed. "Not in the off limits part of the castle." Hiei piped in, the little boy smiling. "You know we're not supposed to go there!" Kurama whispered looking terrified. "Let's do it!" Yusuke cheered with a sly smile. "We don't even know how to get in the off limits part of the castle!" Kurama added, trying to be rational.

"I know where to go."

The three turned to see a small boy sitting by a rose bush, sun shining in his hair. They could have sworn he hadn't been there before. He was dressed a lot nicer than the three boys had ever seen, and his skin was paler. It looked as if he hadn't been in the sunlight a lot, but then again, the three boys had met pale children because they were sickly. They decided that was probably what was wrong with this pale child. They continued looking him over, and noticed his coppery curls, and pale blue eyes. He looked at them as if they were fascinating subjects, but to Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke he was just as fascinating as he found them.

"Who are you?"

"No one special." The boy answered.

Hiei folded his arms, "We can see that! What's your name?" Kurama elbowed Hiei, giving him a warning glance. The boy simply laughed, the other two surprised. "He was just mean to you, do you get that?" Yusuke asked, raising both his brows. The blue eyed boy rose, and they were startled to find he was taller than all of them, "Yes I know...no one's ever reacted that way to me before." The three exchanged looks and dared to get just a hair closer to him, "Why not?" The small boy pointed at one of the castle's towers, "I'm kept up there, and I rarely get let outside. I don't see other kids." The three looked at the tower, "Well we live in the castle to, our father's are knights, but we're not kept away from anyone." Yusuke said looking at this strange and new child.

"My father isn't a knight, for some reason, the fact that he's not a knight, is the reason I don't see other children," He smiled, "Well not likeable ones." Kurama cleared his throat, "What do you mean?" Kuwabara sighed, closing the gap between them, "When we leave the castle, sometimes we got another one, and I see other kids. They go on and on saying I have this, or I'm going to get that, they're too busy talking to ever play." Yusuke scrunched up his face, "And your Father makes you play with them?" Kuwabara nodded, "Even the girls!" All the boys made sounds of disgust, now accepting this other boy into their group.

"I'm Yusuke, My dad's Mazu Urameshi-"

"The second best knight!" Kuwabara gasped with a smile, "I like him!" Yusuke smiled proudly, but added, "My dad is not second best...well there's that one knight." Yusuke frowned, "Until he came along, my dad was the best! Dad says it because he's so young." Yusuke puffed up his chest, "But I'll be the best when I'm old enough, Captain of the guard!" The small boy smiled, and looked at Kurama. "My Father is Shun. He's not only a knight, but he teaches the other younger knights." The taller boy smiled and looked at Hiei, "My father is always the one in the front line, the very heart of battle. He's Yaro."

"Who are you by the way?" Kurama asked trying to be polite.

The boy opened his mouth, then hesitated. "Uh...Kuwabara..." The three looked at each other, "That's a funny name...it sounds familiar." Yusuke said scratching his chin. Kuwabara shrugged, "A lot of people say that." Hiei looked up at him frowning, "Hey who's your dad?"

Kuwabara sighed, "Someone I never see. :I: don't even know his first name, even though everyone else seems to." As he gazed off, eyes lost in sadness, the three exchanged sad looks. They pitied anyone who didn't know their own father. "Hey so you said you knew how to get into the off limits section?" The boy blinked shaking his head, "Yeah I did." He began walking, motioning for them to follow. The boy led them through the doors into the castle, through long hallways and a secret room by pulling on a suit of armor's arm. Before long, they found themselves in the halls of the castle, the three boys had never been before.

"Kuwabara...how did you know how to get here?" Yusuke asked in awe. "To get to my room, you have to come through here...there's no other way...and the way I took you is a shortcut, that way you miss all the guards." Kuwabara led them on, and Kurama asked, "You do know what your father does don't you?" Kuwabara stopped so quickly, Yusuke, who hadn't been paying attention, crashed into him and fell to the ground. He was going to yell at him, but the look on his face was terrible. He looked so miserable. Kurama tried to stammer an apology feeling bad for whatever was wrong with Kuwabara, even the normally apathetic Hiei looked slightly concerned. "Lets just say its a job I'll one day have to do..." He sighed, and offered his hand to Yusuke, "You guys wanna do something fun?"

Kuwabara led them to a room, which had sheets all over everything in the room. He crawled under one of the objects with a sheet and the three curious boy followed. They had disappeared under a table, and Kuwabara was bent over something. "What are you doing?" Kuwabara covered Hiei's mouth, "Talk a little quieter! Look!" The three boys did, to see a hole, large enough for them to stick their finger through. They looked through seeing a bunch of girls sewing. "What's so fun about this?" Hiei snorted. Kuwabara turned around opening his hands showing a spider. Kurama shot back, Yusuke and Hiei giggling.

"He's afraid of 'em!"

Kuwabara giggled, "It's okay, it's not real! I made it out of pieces of sheets!" Kuwabara tied a string on the hand made spider, and lowered it towards the girls. As soon as the fake bug touched one of the woman, screams filled the air, covering four little boys laughter. Yusuke took the string from Kuwabara and swung the fake spider back and forth more shrill cries filling the air. Suddenly standing right below the hole, a teenaged girl appeared. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes, a delicate silver crown on her head, "KAZUMA!" She shouted looking up, "I KNOW THAT'S YOU!"

Alarmed the four boys screamed, and scurried out from under the table, Kurama tripping, and sending Hiei flying. Pausing but a moment, Kuwabara and Yusuke helped them up, and took off down the hall once more. As they ran, afraid of being caught, Yusuke turned to Kuwabara, who was just behind him, "Did she call you Kazuma! That's the prince's name!" Kuwabara looked at him panicked, "Uh..."

"You!"

The four stopped, and ran behind a suit of armor. "Ew...it's him! The guy that took over as the best knight!" Yusuke whispered panting. A man in armor stood there quietly looking for the children. His armor was a dark gray, and dull though it hadn't seen much battle. The man could barely be called a man, for he was a teenager, maybe 17 or 16, His hair was slicked back, by what the children didn't know, but they assumed it was because his hair was greasy. He was very tan, and had blue eyes, a very strange blue. He didn't look friendly, and the way he was moving the armor suits about, not caring if he knocked them over, the children were sure he wasn't friendly.

"He's after me!" Kuwabara whispered in Yusuke's ear, clinging to his shoulder. Yusuke looked at his new friend, "Why does he want you?" Kurama and Hiei were now listening, looking at them, and then looking back at the man who searched for them. "I don't know, but for days he's been following me...I don't like him." Yusuke nodded, pulling out his fake sword, "It seems you've become a damsel in distress! Your supposed to protect damsels dad says, so I'll protect you." Kuwabara nodded smiling, and then confusion crossed his face, "What's a damsel?" Yusuke bit his lip, "Hmm I dunno, but the damsel, my dad says, is always in trouble and needs help from brave knights!" Kurama nodded, "Oh I know about them...but doesn't the knight usually marry the damsel?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other with wide eyes. Yusuke cleared his throat, "How 'bout we just be bestest friends?" Kuwabara nodded taking one of his hands off Yusuke's back, and held it out for Yusuke to shake, "Deal." The two shook on it just as the man spotted them. "There you are!" The man laughed, smiling at the children. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama pulled out their fake swords, forming a circle around them all, "We'll protect you! Stay back!" Kurama said bravely swinging his toy. The man sighed, and grabbed Kuwabara's arm, the small boy began to hit his assailants's hand, "Let go!'

The man sighed lifting the child in the air. Yusuke glared at them man who held his friend hostage, "ATTACK!" Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke smashed into the man, causing him to crash to the ground. Kuwabara was sent flying, but he managed to turn in the air, and land on his feet. Yusuke was already running for him, Kurama and Hiei at his heels. Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's hand, pulling him along down the hall. "We're safe!"

Crash!

Yusuke spoke to soon, for the four boys had crashed into a pair of armored legs. Looking up at the man in armor, Yusuke sighed with relief. "Dad!" The man bent down helping them all to stand, and when he got to Kuwabara he starred at him in shock. "Your father has been looking for you everywhere!" Mazu Urameshi gasped. Kuwabara's face went paler than what it normally was, and he pressed a small finger to his lips, "Please don't tell on me!" Mazu picked him up, holding the boy in his arms, Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei, now starring in confusion.

"Urameshi!"

The three boys dove behind Mazu, eyes large circles on their faces. "Sensui..." Mazu sighed, "What do you want?" The man in the gray armor sighed, "The boy. Give him to me." Kuwabara wrapped his arms around Mazu's neck, and Yusuke cried, "Don't do it Dad! He's been trying to get Kuwabara for a long time! Kuwabara said he's been following him!" Mazu looked at his son, and placed a gloved hand on his head. "Have you been following him Sensui?" The man's eyes darted back and forth, "Yes, but for good reason, I assure you!"

"And I'd like to hear the reason."

The group turned towards the voice, and instantly the two knights dropped to their knees. A man and a woman dressed elegantly and standing calmly before them all looked at the kids. The man had brown hair, and brown eyes, he looked gentle, and had an amused smile on his face. He held the hand of a woman who wore her hair up, which was as blue as the sky, her eyes were a soft pink, and they matched her dress. Silver crowns glittered on their heads, "Lord Koenma, Queen Boeton...I swear to you I was only watching him for his own safety!" Sensui quickly said. Boeton smiled, "I give you my gratitude for your good intentions, but you've been scaring my son...don't follow him anymore." Boeton took Kuwabara in her arms, "We were worried Kazuma."

"You :ARE: the prince!" Yusuke gasped, Mazu looking at his son. "Sire forgive me, he did not know your son was the prince-" Koenma held up his hand, and sqautted down, so he was eye level with the three boys, "Do you like Kazuma?" Yusuke nodded his head, "Yeah he's fun!" The small prince, who had avoided looking at his new friends, now looked down at Yusuke from The Queen's arms. "Kazuma Kuwabara..." Koenma looked at his son sternly, "I should punish you for this...but I haven't seen you so flushed with enjoyment like this in ages..." Koenam rose looking at Mazu,

"Would it be all right if I let my son play with these boys?" Mazu nodded a large smile on his face, "Yes, I think they'd like that."

Boeton set Kuwabara down, his new friends swarming him. "Wow your a prince!" Kurama gasped starring at him with wonder. "It's not that great." Kuwabara whispered to them. "I bet!" Hiei said frowning, "Hanging out with snooty brats...I'm surprised that your not dumb like they'd be."

Kuwabara smiled, and turned to Yusuke who was starring at him, "What?" Yusuke sighed, "Do you like being called Kazuma or Kuwabara better?" Kuwabara smiled and held out his hand, "I'd like my bestest friend to call me Kuwabara." Yusuke shook his hand, "Ok bestest friend."

YEARS WENT BYE, AND THE BOYS GREW TO YOUNG MEN. AT THE AGE OF 15 YUSUKE BECAME THE CAPTAIN OF ALL THE KNIGHTS...BUT TRAGEDY STRUCK. LORD KOENMA AND QUEEN BOETON WERE MURDERED, HIS ELDER SISTER HAD ALREADY BEEN MARRIED OUT, SO THIS LEFT KUWABARA TO BE THE NEXT RULER...WHICH MEANT HE WOULD HAVE TO FIND A WIFE. HIS ADVISERS ARRANGED A BALL FOR THE PRINCESSES TO MEET HIM AT HIS HOME, BUT THE YOUNG PRINCE WAS NOT WHAT YOU CALL THRILLED...

Kuwabara laid on his bed starring at his ceiling. This bed wasn't really his, it was his late mother and father's. The crown that lay on the desk next to his bed wasn't really his either. He closed his eyes, 'Why...not even a month after they're gone and I...' Kuwabara closed his eyes tighter, his chest aching. A hand came to his brow, and at once he opened his eyes. Yusuke Urameshi, dressed in his shining armor looked down at him worried. Kuwabara sighed, and scooted over, Yusuke laying down next to him. The two stayed quiet when Yusuke cleared his throat and said, "There are a lot of pretty girls down there Kuwabara." Kuwabara snorted, rolling on his side, "They're here to be Queens, not because they're in love..." Yusuke looked at his best friend, and turned towards him, tapping his shoulder.

The 15 year old sighed, and turned to look at his best friend. Yusuke smiled at him, playing with the future King's curls. "Remember when we first met I called you a damsel?" Kuwabara snorted smiling, "Gah...we were dumb kids!" The two laughed, and Kuwabara sighed. "I wish..." Yusuke looked at him. "What?" Kuwabara shook his head, cheeks pink, "No...it's weird..." Yusuke prodded his friend, "No go ahead, tell me." Kuwabara looked at him, "I wish you were a girl. I'd marry you, at least I know you. I don't know any of those girls out there." Yusuke blushed, "You don't want to marry me...we fight all the time." Kuwabara shrugged, "But it's always fun when your around." Yusuke paused in playing with Kuwabara's hair, and then took the teen in his arms.

Kuwabara was still taller, but Yusuke was positioned on the bed so that it seemed he was taller.

Kuwabara blushed in Yusuke's arms, and whispered, "Yusuke?" Yusuke smiled, "Kuwabara if I was a girl, or you were a girl...I'd marry you...I think friends would make for a better marriage anyway." The two stayed like that for a few more minutes, and then both got up. Yusuke took the crown, and placed it on Kuwabara's head, smiling at him. He looked up at his best friend, "See not bad." Kuwabara sighed, and let Yusuke lead him to his throne. He plastered on a fake smile and greeted everyone, and tried not to puke at all the giggling girls.

Finally, the crowd began mingling together, leaving Kuwabara alone. The prince sighed, he'd never even wanted to be a Prince...never wanted to a rule anything. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke stood by him, talking with him, and telling jokes to lift his moods. Yusuke looked at his best friend, he knew Kuwabara was suffering. His parents had just died, now all of a sudden he had to get married.

Yusuke caught Kuwabara's eye, and gave him a big grin. Kuwabara smiled, and Yusuke felt his chest warm up. Yusuke swallowed a lump in his throat as he thought about the conversation he and Kuwabara had just a short while ago. In honest truth, Yusuke was not kidding. He :would: marry Kuwabara if he asked, even if he was a guy. He cared about him, and though Yusuke knew he should be interested in girls, he found he did not like them very much, but he did like,

Kuwabara...

Yusuke's thoughts were cut short as Sensui approached Kuwabara. Yes he was still a knight, and still one of the best. Yusuke was proud to know that he kicked him down some ranks. Sensui bowed before Kuwabara, and said, "Young prince, the sorceress Genkai is here. She says she need to speak to you, only you." Kuwabara frowned, no longer looking so bored. "Is it urgent?" Sensui looked at him nodding. Kuwabara rose, and looked back at his friends who looked concerned, "Can they not come?" Sensui shook his head, "I was instructed to bring you to her, and then leave myself."

Kuwabara nodded, "Very well then." As he walked by Yusuke, the knight leaned over and whispered to him, though his eyes locked with Sensui's eyes. As Kuwabara listened to whatever Yusuke was whispering, Sensui smiled smugly ay Yusuke, eyes daring him to start a fight. Kuwabara took Yusuke's hand with a smile, and then left following Sensui.

The Knight in his dull gray armor led him past the guests, and out onto the balcony. This balcony was large enough to build another house on, and meant for outside parties. Kuwabara smiled as he remembered his mom had always been big on those sort of things. Sensui made sure they were alone, and shut the doors to the balcony.

"Where is she?" Kuwabara asked suspiciously.

Sensui did not answer but instead asked, "Did you know your parents where murdered?" Kuwabara starred at Sensui, eyes narrowed, "Yes in fact I did." Sensui stopped all movement and walked to the edge of the balcony and gazed at the stars. "Why do you think they were killed?" Kuwabara backed a bit away from him. "Why else Sensui? You've been a knight a long time, you would know why."

"Several reasons come to mind. One reason lords are killed is because they are tyrants and abuse their power, but your parents never did that. Another reason it because the people hate them, and this is their way of getting rid of them. But we both know that everyone loved them. There was always peace thanks to them. I don't think they died for any of those reasons..." Sensui turned to look at Kuwabara. "No I think your loving parents, the great King Koenma, and Queen Boeton, where killed for a much more selfish reason."

Sensui looked up at the stars, Kuwabara getting more nervous by the minute. "A man wanted the throne for himself, and decided to take it by killing the king and Queen. When they were dead, the selfish man knew there was only one more problem in his way." Sensui had suddenly reached Kuwabara, and gripped his arm. "The prince."

Kuwabara's eyes widened, and he raised his hand, and slammed a dagger down into the open skin of his chest. "Ah! DamX you!" Kuwabara jumped away holding the knife like a weapon, "I am not unskilled in battle, I've trained." Sensui looked at the knife, and then smiled, "That's Yusuke's. He passed it to you before he let you follow me."

The prince smiled.

Sensui sighed, and snapped his fingers. Men who had not been there before appeared all around them, laughing and whistling. Kuwabara's eyes widened and he looked around at those he would be forced to fight. Kuwabara counted at least 18 men, not counting Sensui, and he had a feeling there was more hiding and waiting for some sign of movement.

"My odds have been better..." Kuwabara whispered, as a man charged him.

In a flash, Kuwabara's robes were stained red. Kuwabara had emptied the man's belly on the tile. Sensui frowned, and shrugged his shoulders. Another man charged, and Kuwabara punched him in the face before stabbing him through the heart. Now the men were getting nervous, and mad. Three at a time charged him and it took a little longer, but they're bodies to lay on the floor. "You were right...you aren't unskilled. You handle yourself so well with that one dagger."

Sensui approached him, "Now it's my turn." He drew his own dagger, and stood within five feet of Kuwabara, waiting. Kuwabara charged, the man dodging. Kuwabara did not let his back stay turned, for he flipped in the air to turn back around and try again. He tried to lodge the dagger into Sensui's skull, but he caught it, pulled Kuwabara close to him. "Are we dancing or fighting?"

Sensui asked smugly, "Surely your better than this!" He pushed Kuwabara down and held out his dagger, "Trust me boy, you don't want to get stabbed with this specific dagger...not the dagger that has a curse on it."

Kuwabara looked at the blade, and noticed it gave off a strange green glow. "They will know..." Kuwabara whispered rising, "They will know you did this. They will know you killed my mother and father, and me." Sensui smiled, "Good. Everyone should know the history of their King." Sensui reached for Kuwabara, but the teen kicked him as hard as he could, not ready to give up yet.

Kuwabara was back to his feet, but with a hard punch to the face, was sent back down again. Blood dribbled down his chin, and he tried to get back up with little success, thanks to two men who grabbed him.

"AHHHH!" He screamed angrily, stabbing both men through the neck, and rose once more. "Come little one...If you think you can win." Kuwabara glared at Sensui, "I'm glad I have a reason to hate you now..." Sensui smiled, beckoning Kuwabara who ran towards him. The dagger above his head, Kuwabara raised it ready to kill, when Sensui with ease stuck the dagger in his stomach.

Just as Kuwbara froze up, the doors swung open, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and a strange old woman standing in the doorway. Sensui turned to look at them, and Kuwabara's head, performing jerky movements turned too.

Sensui pulled the dagger out of Kuwabara, who dropped like a stone to the floor. "KUWABARA!" Yusuke cried terrified, eyes wide. The old woman frowned at all the men and waved her hand whispering, "Down on your knees vermin...down down ..." A green wave of energy swept out her hand and hit all the men. They screamed shrinking before their very eyes, and turned into fat rats, who all squeaked to get away. Sensui stood by the fallen prince, and Yusuke stalked towards him, tears in his eyes. "You want to fight me too?" Sensui asked smiling at him. Genkai stopped Yusuke, and pointed at the dagger in Sensui's hands. "You stained that cursed dagger with the blood of an innocent boy," The old sorceress whispered. "Shut up Genkai the great!" Sensui snorted, spitting after he said her name, but he would regret those actions.

Genkai raised her hands, thunder echoing all around them, "You lead rats, so you must become king of the rats...a doll." Lightning encircled him, and soon standing in his place was a wooden doll, smoking. The dagger floated over to Genkai, who this time did not stop Yusuke or the other to running towards Kuwabara. "This dagger had a curse on it." She whispered to herself.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei did not hear her as they dropped next to their friend. "Kuwabara..." Yusuke whispered looking at the pale teen. His silver crown had fallen to the ground when he'd been stabbed, and now looked dull underneath the stars. Hiei looked at the dead sight of his friend, and shook Kuwabara's arm hoping to wake him, "You did good...look they're all dead." Hiei shook Kuwabara's arm harder, but he stayed silent. Kurama covered his mouth, "Is he dead?" Tears splashed against Yusuke's silver armor, "No...Kuwabara...Prince...Please..." he pulled the still teen to him, "Don't be dead..."

Hiei and Kurama starred at Kuwabara and Yusuke. "He can't be dead!" Hiei hissed, "WAKE UP YOU BAXTARD! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE ROYALTY, I'LL CALL YOU A BXSTARD ANYWAY! WAKE UP!" Kurama grabbed Hiei, and looked him in the eye, "Hiei...I..." Hiei starred at Kurama, and then to the sobbing Yusuke. "He can't be."

"He's not...at least not yet."

Kurama and Hiei turned to Genkai who walked over to them dagger in hand. She knelt by Kuwabara smiling sadly at him, "Wake up young one." To the three knights' horror she placed the dagger within his wound once more. Kuwabara's eyes shot open and he began gasping for air, his hand coming to the dagger. "Keep that in you...and it'll grant you three more days of life until we find the cure to this dark magic." Kuwabara starred at the old woman, and than looked at his friends who had tears in their eyes. "Guys...it hurts...hurts so much." Yusuke took Kuwabara in his arms holding him in a tight embrace, "Its okay...your okay! I promise to help you...I SWEAR!"

Yusuke pulled him up, and holding the bleeding prince walked past all the guests, who gasped in terror. Yusuke's armor had red smeared across his chest from the young teens injury. Crying freely, and a look of terrible rage on his face, he walked past them all his head held high. Kurama and Hiei brought up the rear, the sparkling crown in Hiei's hand. Genkai followed them, holding the doll in her hand, "This doll...as much as I wish it wasn't important it will play another important role." Sighing she tucked the doll away in a bag slung around her shoulder.

FOR HOURS THE WISE SORCERESS WORKED ON KWUABARA SEARCHING FOR A CURE. FINALLY, SHE FOUND ONE...

Yusuke had removed his armor, and was now wearing a simple white shirt, that was loose against his slim form, His pants were a soft gray, and boots a shiny black. His hair which he had normally kept slicked back, (not by greasy hair as he's once thought when he was younger) was now down and tangled from constant pulling. Hiei stood impatiently by the door waiting for it to open, and Kuwabara to be annonced better. He wore all black, it also fitting loosely on his slim form. Kurama was sitting down, his sharp green eyes dark and dangerous, while the rest of him looked calm. He wore pale red shirt, with brown pants. The red was so pale, it could almost be called pink.

Silence ticked on, when the sound of a door creaking open alerted their senses. Genkai stood there, frowning. "There is a way to help him." She pulled out a small black ball, which upon closer expection, they realized it was a nut.

"That! Is this a joke!" Hiei cried, killing the silence. Genkai shook her head, "No. It's not. The prince's true love must break the spell...call up the people to try and open this nut. Every age, every sex, his true love, the one he is to marry needs to break this nut, and feed it to him. We have three days." Yusuke starred at her, "Only three?" She nodded.

Yusuke walked past her, and into Kuwabara's room. He was laying covered by the sheets, and Yusuke knew under the covers, the dagger was still stuck within him. Yusuke came to him, and looked down at his best friend since childhood. He was pale, and sweaty, he looked so sick. His curls were already damp from sweat, and seeing him this way was almost too much for Yusuke. He fell to his knees, and took his friend's hands, "Kuwabara..." Kuwabara made the tiniest bit of noise, and Yusuke knew he was listening. "Kuwabara...I'm here, I just want you to know that...I'm here." Kuwabara opened his eyes, and looked at him, "...'Usuke..."

"I'm here Kuwabara..."

The prince closed his eyes, "Did I get him?" Yusuke looked away and whispered, "No, but the sorceress got him. He's gone." Kuwabara closed his eyes, hand searching out what was paining him. Yusuke stopped his hand, holding it to his chest. "He killed my parents." Kuwabara whispered. Yusuke swallowed, "I bet he did." Kuwabara closed his eyes, "I know." Yusuke held his hand, "We're going to save you! I swear! I swear!" Yusuke pressed his head onto Kuwabara's chest, crying into the sheets. The prince's hand came and rested upon the Knight's head.

"I know you will..."

The prince's breathing evened out, and Yusuke took the pinces handkerchief, which had his initials stitched on it, and wiped the blood seeping out his lips. "I'll save you...I swear it."

The third day came, and no one had broken the nut. Everyone, of every race, sex, and age had tried. No one had succeeded. Genkai watched as the last person in the entire kingdom, set the nut down. She shook her head, and placed the nut on the desk next to Kuwabara's desk. Kuwabara was whiter than the moon, and his eyes a dull gray. Vomit was at the corner of his mouth, which the elderly woman wiped away with a rag. His hair was soaked, as where the sheets, and he'd become so hot, most of his clothing had been removed. On the second day, Kuwabara had whispered that he could no longer see, everything had faded away.

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke realizing that there was no one left to open the nut, starred at the closed door. Kurama collapsed on one knee, and whispered, "This...this can't be...THE PRINCE IS NOT ALLOWED TO DIE!" Hiei was storming around the room, and threw the dresser to the floor.

"DAMxIT!"

"SHHH...I have a frightful headache...let me sleep." Kuwabara murmured, completely oblivious to the heart breaking news. Yusuke starred at the nut on the dresser, he took it on his hands. "We haven't tried." Yusuke whispered voice strained. He looked down in his hand, clutching the handkerchief that he'd not let part from him all this time. "You listen here nut...Kuwabara is my best friend. I won't let him die...not with the cure so close! You'll open! Because..." Yusuke broke into sobs, Genkai, Hiei, and Kurama watching him sorrowfully. "I love him." Yusuke whispered. Sagging at the wheight of his heavy heart, he dropped to Kuwabara's side, and took the nut in his hands, and squeezed.

As a tiny cracking sound filled the air everyone's eyes landed on Yusuke. Yusuke had broken the shell. Taking the tiny bare nut in his hand, he placed it in Kuwabara's mouth, tilting his head, and helping him to swallow. As soon as he swallowed, the knife shot out of Kuwabara's body the teen screaming. Genkai's eyes widened, "A counter curse...YUSUKE! GET OUT OF THERE!"

Yusuke was slammed into the wall as something lifted out of Kuwabara's sickly frame. It was dark, and rose like a bird in the air, and slammed into the air. A voice echoed in the air, that of Sensui's, "Me, turned into King of the rats, fine. I'll wait for you! PRINCE OF THE DOLLS!"

Kurama and Hiei screamed Yusuke's name as the bird flew into Yusuke's body. A loud crack filled the air, and Yusuke was flung into the air, floating high above his friend's heads. Genkai took out the doll of Sensui, and cried out dropping it. The thing was hot. "Sensui didn't get help from the sorcerer, he was the sorcerer!"

As Yusuke struggled against the dark thing wrapped around his body, he turned his head to Kuwabara, who was caught in the strangle hold of a see through Sensui. "Yes...I only have strength to do this, but it's enough...It's enough!" The image looked at Yusuke, "Watch as I take his life." Yusuke screamed for Kuwabara, who struggled against Sensui's grasp, the curse that had been placed on him indeed broken. Kuwabara looked up at his best friend, and smiled as a dagger appeared at his throat, "I wish I had married you...then at least for a moment I could have been happy." Kuwabara winced as the sharp blade pressed to his neck, "I should have told you...my love."

With a quick jerk, the image of Sensui had slit the young prince's throat, blood spraying against the bed, and wall, then streaming down his neck, and chest. The image faded laughing, and Kuwabara fell to his knees, falling backwards into his bed. Genkai looked down at the doll, and picked it up, not caring if it was burning her hand. She deserved it for missing this. Yusuke was lowered to the ground, the black thing spinning around him. He had closed his eyes, and his ears to Kurama and Hiei's cries for him. "I lost you...Kuwa...I lost you." He whispered, his friends picking up every word as if he'd screamed them out at the top of his lungs. When Yusuke was finally on the ground, he did not stand there, the prince of the dolls did instead.

A doll, with the saddest expression on his face lay on the floor. Kurama picked it up whispering, "He's a nutcracker...A NUTCRACKER!" Kurama fell to his knees, laughing hysterically, tears flying off his face. Hiei approached the bed, and stopped standing in a puddle of his friend's blood.

His throat dry he called out hoarsely, "Kuwabara? Hey...Answer...me..." He went a little closer, looking at the body slumped on the bed. Hiei turned away, eyes closed tightly. Kuwabara's eyes were still open. Turning to Kuwabara he walked over to him, and placed a hand on his eyes, "Rest now Kuwabara, your tired, and you need to go to sleep." He closed Kuwabara's eyes, and joined Kurama, eyes filled with tears.

"This isn't fair!" Kurama cried clutching the tiny doll to his breast. Hiei stayed beside him and looked up when Genkai came to stand by him. "What do we do now, huh? WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO NOW!" Genkai had no words to say to the grieving men, but simply took the doll away from Kurama.

"Wait." They looked at her, and she whispered, "Wait for rebirth. Kazuma will be reborn again as all humans are...He'll live again, and Yusuke will be set free...but so will Sensui. This battle will repeat itself, but I'll be dXmmed if the ending is the same." She wrapped the nutcracker up and placed the sad doll in her pocket, Kurama and Hiei starring at her, "And what's to become of us? How long will we have to wait to see our friends again?"

"Decades, centuries...I don't know, but I am not human, I will be there when Kazuma is reborn."

"And what...are we supposed to do...just die...fade away!"

Genkai looked at them, and murmured, "I could make it so you'll be with Kuwabara and Yusuke when they come back..." Kurama, and Hiei looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "I can turn you into dolls, and when Kuwabara is reborn, you'll reawaken with Yusuke and Sensui. Maybe with your help you'll be able to stop all these wrong doings that have happened." Genkai looked at their stunned faces, "It's up to you."

"Let's do it!" Kurama said rising, "I'm ready." Hiei rose to stand next to his friend, and nodded. Genkai looked at them, and sighed, "Such a sad day has befallen this poor kingdom..." She waved her hands, and a fog wrapped around the two. Seconds later two dolls appeared in her hands. She looked back at the body of Kuwabara, and closed her eyes, "Oh you poor sweet boy...I am so sorry. So very sorry..."

/end of story/

Kuwabara looked at Genkai, eyes wide, "And then...what...is it over?" Genkai looked at the young boy, "Are you surprised?" Kuwabara nodded his head, "Was the spell broken? Usually there's a happy ending!" Genkai smiled, "The nutcracker is still in your hands, as are the other dolls. You tell me, do you think it was a happy ending?" Kuwabara looked down at the wooden nutcracker, and the other dolls he'd received from the elderly woman. "No..." She smiled, and then asked, "Does it bother you that the prince and the knight fell in love, though they were both male?" Kuwabara

looked at her, not seeing how that had anything to do with the tale she'd just told, and shook his head, "No...not really. I was only bothered that you used my name for the prince, it made it seem more real. At least our ages were different" The woman nodded, an odd twinkle in her eyes, "Yes...you are younger than when the young prince died aren't you?" Kuwabara simply nodded.

"Then again it was just a story, and story's aren't real."

"You think so?"

Kuwabara looked at Genkai, and then down at the things in his hands. Genkai looked at her pocket watch, and smiled, "It's late, and time for me to go. The party is almost over." Genkai smiled at Kuwabara who was still digesting the story he'd just heard. "Have a merry Christmas Kuwabara, and pleasant dreams."

/That night/

That night Kuwabara watched the snow fall outside his window. He wasn't looking for Santa Clause as his sister had teased, but thinking about the knight, Yusuke Urameshi. He wondered if the nutcracker was based on any real life people. Maybe a prince, and his three best knights were murdered, and it was rumored the knight and the prince loved each other. It wasn't so farfetched if you thought about it that way. He sighed and smiled to himself, still it was pretty lame that Genkai had used his name for the prince. Kuwabara sighed one more time whispering, "I want another look at that nutcracker..."

Slipping on his house shoes, which had yellow kitties on the front he tried to slip by his sleeping kitten, but she woke and meowed, jumping up to swat the long shirt he wore. It was white, and went down to his knees, the sleeves much to long. It hung off his shoulder, and it was very worn, an old thing really. But it was his, and he loved the feeling of the soft old fabric against his frame, and no matter how much his parents begged, he would not be getting rid of it anytime soon.

Sneaking downstairs, he smiled thinking he could also take a peak at his presents. Once downstairs he went to the glass case, Eckiji scampering over to the tree to play with low hanging ornaments. Kuwabara carefully removed Yusuke from his place and examined the nutcracker one more time. He looked at the poor sad expression on the knight's face and offered him a smile. "Poor Yusuke...I'm sorry...your love was killed right before your eyes...even at just a story it's still pretty tragic." Kuwabara jumped as his kitten crashed into his leg. "Eckiji?" He looked down at the visibly frightened kitten, and then across his floor.

"AH SHIX!" He cried seeing rats all around the floor. Kuwabara set his nutcracker back in the glass case shutting it, and scooped up his kitten. Kuwabara looked around, and saw that the rats seemed to be growing in numbers. "OHGODTHISISWRONG!" He cried, and jumped on the couch, he hated rodents. 'This was why cats are cool, cats kill rodents!' Kuwabara let his thoughts drop there knowing Eckiji wasn't going to kill these things. Kuwabara jumped as he heard gentle laughter, and turning his mouth opened at what he saw.

"Genkai?"

The old woman was seated on their grandfather clock, smiling at him. "Genkai!" Kuwabara looked back at the glass case, and became breathless as he saw it glow and the door swung open. "Oh my..." The dolls that he'd collected from Genkai over the years were moving, breathing, opening eyes and stretching limbs. They were coming to life! The ones that caught his eyes, were the ones he'd always held dearest, his three knights. Kurama, Hiei, and the new one Yusuke. He watched as they began to move, and only looked away when Eckiji screeched and jumped out of Kuwabara's arms.

Soft laughter fill the air, and Kuwabara looked around for the sorce. His mouth opened at what made the small laughter. Sensui, his least favorite possession, stood in a ring of rats, and laughing called for the nutcracker. Kuwabara breathlessly stayed still to watch.

Kurama and Hiei moved their arms about, they seemed stiff, and hard to move. Kurama shook his head, and realized his skin was not skin at all, but glass. "My hands..." Kurama touched his face, and then turned to Hiei next to him, "Hiei! We're alive!" Hiei was also examining what had become of him with surprise, and turned to look at Kurama, "That means the prince has been reborn, and Yusuke-" They turned to see their best friend standing and looking at them. His hands were on his face, and he looked lost and confused. His sad expression hadn't changed, and he whispered, "Kuwabara...where is he? What happened?" Kurama and Hiei stopped what ever he would say next by rushing up to him. "YUSUKE!"

Kurama and Hiei embraced their lost friend, crying out his name, as he stood dazed at what was all happening. "Guys?" Kurama grabbed his friend's face and smiled, "Yusuke your alive..." Yusuke looked at his friends, "What's going on? Why are we..." Yusuke looked at himself, "Like this?"

"You ask why nutcracker?"

All of the dolls turned their heads to the leader of the rats. The doll that made Kuwabara nervous. The doll that had killed the prince. The doll that had caused everything to set in motion as it had. The doll called Sensui. He smiled and with his tiny sword pointed at Kuwabara who was starring in shock from the couch. "Look their nutcracker...your prince has been reborn!"

Slowly Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei dared to turn to look at what Sensui was pointing at, and at the sight of Kuwabara they all froze. Crystal like tears streamed down Yusuke's face, "Kuwabara?" The copper haired teen looked at him, starring at the newest doll. The two stood frozen until a rat leapt at Yusuke. "NO!" Kuwabara cried alarmed, but he was kept at bay by rats that surrounded the couch. The dolls helped Yusuke away from the rats, and Kurama took Yusuke's arm, "They have the prince surrounded!" Hiei drew his sword, "BaXtard's up to his same old tricks again!"

Sensui smiled, "That's right! Tonight Prince Kuwabara will fall again!" Yusuke roared running for him, slashing at any rodent who dared to get in his way, "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!" As the two met, swords drawn, Kurama raised his sword, "EVERYONE, TO BATTLE!" Kuwabara watched the little dolls charged as he worked with his own problem with the rats. He used his shoe as a bat, and knocked any rat away that dared to come near him of his Eckiji. "Stay away"  
Kuwabara turned at the sound of a pain filled scream. Sensui had just cut Yusuke's arm, and was now raising his sword to attack him from behind. "NO YOU DON'T! STOP!" Rising, and standing on the floor he took the shoe in his hand, and threw it at Sensui, landing a direct hit on him. The doll went flying, and the rats turned to Kuwabara hissing. Afraid, Kuwabara began backing away, and at the sound of his name being called he looked back at Yusuke. The nutcracker was reaching for him, Kurama and Hiei helping him up, their eyes also locked on Kuwabara. A rat suddenly leapt up, and Kuwabara cried out, trying to get away. He'd taken a wrong step and fell.Fell into the grandfather clock. His head had smashed open the clock, and he lay their darkness taking him away from the battle, away from the rats, and away from the dolls that breathed.

1234

The next day Kuwabara awoke in his bed, his sister, Mom, and Dad surrounded him and scolded him. Kuwabara could not focus on them, his head was spinning from last night. Was it a dream? A fantasy? Was it real, and if it was who won in that little war? After his parents left, he took his sister's hand, "Are the dolls still in the case?" She looked at him, and touched the bandages on his head, "Yes...Do you need anything?" He shook his head no, and as she exited the room she greeted Genkai who came in, her old face filled with concern.

"Merry Christmas Kazuma my dear, how are you fairing?"

"Very well...physically."

Genkai sat at the edge of his bed, and handed him Yusuke. "Ah my nutcracker!" He said merrily, and looked at the doll's shoulder. There was a red slash of paint on his shoulder...that hadn't been there before. The doll's face was filled with anger instead of sadness as well. He starred at it, and hugged it to him, his head spinning faster and faster.

"You said you were well physically, well how about mentally?"

Kuwabara looked up at the old woman, and sighed, "I was hallucinating last night I guess...but I saw...all my dolls come to life, and these rats-and you were on top of our clock!" Genkai pat his head gently, "Which you fell into I see." Kuwabara smiled a little, and then whispered, "If I say something outrageous will you think I'm insane?" Genkai leaned towards him, "It depends on what it is." Kuwabara chewed on his lip, "The story you told me...it's true, theses dolls were once the knights! And...I think...I think I might have been the prince in a former life."

"Do you now?"

Kuwabara nodded not meeting her eyes, "Well...I don't think your insane." She rose, and before she left told him, without looking back, "Be prepared for another battle tonight Kuwabara...they'll need you. You play an important role." The poor boy, now completely confused sat in his bed, wondering what the rest of the day would bring.

/THAT NIGHT/

Kuwabara was awoken by a soft sound, when he opened his eyes he sat up stiffly starring at Yusuke, who had come back to life, He was holding his shoulder, the red paint had now become blood. He wasn't facing Kuwabara, and his small hands held onto his injury tightly. Kuwabara pulled the bandages off his head, and ripped off a small strip. Timidly, and terrified at what might happen next, he placed the bandage next to Yusuke. The soft sounds he was making stopped, and he picked up the bandages, hurrying to dress his injury. When that was done he spun to stare at Kuwabara.

"Please..." Yusuke whispered, eye filled with tears, "Is your name Kazuma..."

Kuwabara nodded, his entire body stiff.

"And your last name...what might that be?"

"Ku...Kuwabara."

Yusuke's laugh filled the air, "So...it's true...you've been reborn." Yusuke looked at him with a frown, "Last night...were you hurt terribly? Are you-"

"I'm fine...I promise."

Yusuke smiled, but it looked half way forced, "You don't remember me at all do you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be...you being alive...that's all I need..."

Kuwabara frowned, "How do you know I'm...I may not be the one you loved."

Yusuke's small face smiled at him, "No...I know it's you...If I was blind I'd know it was you."

Kuwabara felt his face grow hot, even if it was a doll telling him this, it was still pretty flattering to hear. A tiny crash interrupted what else they might say, and Kuwabara shot out of bed, "The others!" Yusuke rose crying, "Kurama, Hiei!" Kuwabara held out his hand, "Hurry, we must get down there!" Yusuke eagerly got into Kuwabara's hands, and going as carefully and quickly as he could, Kuwabara headed for the living room.

When they got there, the battle had already started up again, and Genkai was once again on the clock, watching the little people battle. Kuwabara set Yusuke down and had to instantly jump back as a rat headed for his ankle. 'Why the hell these things want me to!' Kuwabara thought backing up into the wall.

"Good question."

The ghostly figure of Genkai smiled at him, and waved her hands,and a type of sparkling dust fell on him. "What the-?" He gasped as he felt his body beginning to grow small. Now this wasn't like the fairy stories that was told to little kids, where everything was fine and felt all dandy-this hurt. He held onto his body as pain wrapped around him, and closed his eyes tightly. When he was on the ground, he sat up holding his head, he felt so dizzy...

He cried out as someone grabbed him by his hair, and yanked him up. Next thing he knew he was wrapped in a dangerously tight embrace. "Hello little prince!" Sensui whispered, startling Kuwabara. "I'm not a prince!" He struggled against his captor, surprised at his strength. "Ah tut, tut! You are his reincarnation...don't you fell special?" Sensui pulled out a crooked dagger,

"You get to die twice!"

Twisting to his right painfully, he sent a kick to the man's stomach. Sensui surprised dropped back, and coughing whispered, "I see...still strong as ever...you never did die easy!" Sensui rose to attack again, but someone was standing in front of him. "Hiei get out of the way!" Sensui sighted with annoyance. "Never," Hiei whispered, clutching Kuwabara's night shirt with his hand, while the other bore a sword, "I watched him die, I closed his eyes as his cold blood dripped out his neck...I WILL NOT LET HIM DIE AGAIN!"

"Nor I!"

Kurama appeared at Kuwabara's side, and the young teen starred on wonder. "Kurama...Hiei..." Kuwabara touched his head, something...something was prodding at his head...trying to make him remember. Snesui growled, when Yusuke stepped in front of all of them. "Sensui...we have business to attend to." Sensui drew his sword, "I will get your prince again-you do know that don't you?"

Yusuke looked back at Kuwabara who had that blush on his cheeks again, "No...No you won't. I love him...we both realized that too late...I won't let it be too late again."

Without warning the two met in battle, their swords clinging loudly. It seemed as if sparks flew from their swords. The rats and the dolls watched the two battle, air filling with tension. Kuwabara was gripping to Kurama's armor, while his arm was around them. As Kuwabara watched in taking harsh breath after breath, he felt at ease with Kurama and Hiei. They were family, long lost friends...they seemed so safe.

Yusuke and Sensui were soaked with sweat, small nicks on their skin. Yusuke's shoulder wound had reopened, and red blood dropped onto the floor. Kuwabara stepped in front of Kurama and Hiei, his heart aching, and his stomach twisting, he'd never felt like this...never like :this! Sensui used Yusuke's injury to his advantage, and with out any sighn or warning, he took the hilt of his sword, and smashed it on his wound. The rats began making strange sounds as Yusuke fell to the ground panting.

"Now...you die!" Sensui raised his sword, Yusuke looking at him through half open lids. Kuwabara screamed, and ran to him taking Yusuke in his arms and held him against his chest. "NO! I-I CAN'T...I...I won't let you." He closed his eyes Sensui starring a him. "Your starting to remember aren't you?" Sensui laughed, "Too bad! You would have made a lovely couple!" Sensui's sword, a shining silver viper, slashed out at Kuwabara. Kuwabara felt Yusuke slip out of his arms, and he was then crushed into the Knight's arms.

Everything stood still at what had just taken place.

Yusuke had run his sword through Sensui, and held Kuwabara tightly to him.

A line of blood trickled down the sword and onto Yusuke's hands, the rest fell like a waterfall onto the floor. "Kuwabara...will never die again...not for many, many years, and never by you." Sensui made strange sounds, and stumbled away, crashing to the ground. "Uh..." Sensui fell, breathing his last breath. "It's over..." Kurama whispered. "The rats...they're gone." Hiei added looking around. The stillness in the air shattered and a cheer from all the dolls went up. Yusuke helped Kuwabara up, who now letting the fact that he was small hit him. "Oh my..." He looked at himself, "I'm so small..."

"And underdressed." Hiei snorted, a smile on his face. Kuwabara looked down and blushed, he was only in his nightshirt. Kurama came to him, "We've waited so long for this...so long for you to come back...to come back to us." Kurama embraced him, but frowned when he saw the look on Kuwabara's face when he pulled away. "What is it?" Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama starred at Kuwabara as he took two steps backwards. "I'm sorry...but how do you even know I'm the reincarnation of the prince...your friend. We share the same name, and I'm guessing we look alike, but how do you know?"

Kuwabara felt a warm hands wrap around him, and looked down at Yusuke, who was starring up at him. "What did I tell you...I said if I was blind I would know it was you...my heart knows who you are," Yusuke looked back at Kurama and Hiei, "Their hearts know who you are...and deep down you know who we are..." Kuwabara blushed under Yusuke's stare and he wasn't prepared for what was sbout to happen next. Yusuke pulled him down into his strong arms, and delivered him a kiss that had been waiting to happen between those two for years.

This kiss was warm, and seemed to burn through every nerve of Kuwabara's body, and when it ended, he couldn't help but smile. Clapping and cheering went up, and Kuwabara blushed redder, Yusuke still clinging to him for dearlife. When Kuwabara looked at him, he noticed Yusuke seemed to be sweatign badly. "Your injury!" Kuwabara grabbed onto him, Kurama and Hiei rushing to his side. "Sorry my love...I'm just tired..." Yusuke told Kuwabara his hand brushing across Kuwabara's face. "No you not, your hurt!" Kuwabara gasped, feeling as if something had just been ripped out of his body.

A doll approached him, "Quickly, we must get to the land of the dolls." Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama looked at him, "The land of the what?" The doll waved its hands, "Come, it's through here, he'll be healed as soon as get inside!" The dolls beckoned, and carrying their injured friend they followed the doll all the way to the grandfather clock, that was glowing. Several dolls struggledto open the door, and Kuwabara watched in wonder. Was all this real? Had he hit his head again? Yusuke made a soft sound by him, and Kuwabara looked at the knight who leaned on his shoulder. He blushed, this love of his for the knight was real. It had come quick, and sudden, but it was real, he knew it was real.

When the door was opened they entered through the glowing clock, and when the last doll was through, the door snapped shut again. Echiji had been in the corner, watching her master shrink, and then leave. She padded over to the dead Sensui, and poked at him with her paw, flipping him onto his back. The kitten gave a sharp meow, Sensui had just opened his eyes. Running away she did not see Sensui rise. She did not see him walk slowly to the grandfather clock. And she did not see him enter the realm in which Kuwabara had gone into.

1234

When group entered the clock, and passed through the light, Yusuke seemed to have come back to life again. He took in a deep breath, and rose on his own, Kurama, and Hiei hugging him with relief. Kuwabara hung back, and was looking at him self. He was in royal white robes, with gold designs on his sleeves, and at the bottom. He touched his head, and felt a delicate crown on his head. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei starred at him, smiled, and bowed, "You've returned our prince..."

All at once, the dolls bowed, and Kuwabara spun around starring at all of them. Kuwabara felt his face heat up once more. He turned to look at his friends, cleared his throat and said, "I don't think I ever liked being bowed too..." The three got up, and Yusuke put his arms around him, "Your right...you never did." Kuwabara rested his arms around Yusuke's shoulders, and blushing, bent down kissing Yusuke. Kuwabara was startled, when Yusuke pulled him closer, kissing Kuwabara with a thirsty passion. When the two pulled away they rested their foreheads against one another, and stayed still, just holding onto each other.

Kuwabara had his eye closed, "I remember...being sick, and I hadn't gotten to see all of you in four days...you all snuck into my room so we could play." Kuwabara opened them looking confused, as his three new friends laughed, "Your starting to remember!" Kuwabara smiled, tears in his eyes, "Then I am the one you love...I'm glad...I didn't want to let you down..." Yusuke starred at him gently, and pulled his face to his, delivering another kiss. "Come, lets meet your kingdom." Kurama said slapping Yusuke on the back. "My kingdom?" Yusuke asked hand joined with Kuwabara's hand.

"Yes, I do believe the dolls are calling your name." Kurama chuckled, making a sweeping motion with his arm. The dolls of this place were calling Yusuke's name, cheering the hero who'd defeated Sensui-King of the rats. Kuwabara took in this strange and new world he'd never known existed, all the wonderous things. "I would have never...never thought..." He whispered to himself, clutching Yusuke's hand. 'I would have never dreamed up such a wonderful exciting place, and I would have never guessed I was a prince in the past,' He looked at Yusuke, and whispered in his ear, "I would never have guessed I could be so much in love with you." Yusuke smiled pulling Kuwabara closer to his side.

Music had started, and sweets were being passed around. Kurama smiled grabbing ahold of Hiei, "Come we're dancing." Hiei turned bright red, "I don't dance!" Kuwabara laughed, "Sure you do, go on!" He helped Kurama drag him out onto the dance floor, and clapped his hands as the two spun around, Hiei looking rather embarrssed. Kurama and Hiei smiled at Kuwabara, and Kuwabara could only guess how much they missed the four of them being together. Someone spun Kuwabara around, and the copper haired boy found himself dancing with Yusuke. "I hope I'm not embarrssing you." Kuwabara whispered as he tried to keep up with the new dance. Yusuke laughed, "Embarrss me, embarrss me! Make me mad, make me happy, make me laugh! I have missed all these things you do to me." Yusuke kissed his knuckled and Kuwabara felt the warm feeling rise into his cheeks.

Then it happened, something painful.

Kuwabara cried out as somethign penetrated his shoulder. Yusuke grabbed him, yanking him away from the object that had caused him pain. Cries filled up in the air, as a mortally wounded Sensui starred at them, delerious with pain. Yusuke held Kuwabara to him, his hand clamped down on the wound. Everyone was frozen, the music stopped, and the dolls in the back, holding their breaths. "You..." Yusuke growled holding Kuwabara to him, who had closed his eyes, the blood dripping down his shoulder and spilling on Yusuke's hands.

Hiei charged, "YOU BAXTARD-WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Hiei was in for a surprise when the sluggish and crazed Sensui thrust his sword through Hiei. "You thought I died? The spell would have been broken if I died!" Sensui roared at him, and withdrew his sword sharply. Hiei held both hands over his stomach, and backed away white faced, and stumbled down the steps to the dance floor. He lay on his back, Kurama catching him before he could fall fully. "Hiei! Hiei! No! Not after we've waited so long so we could all be together again!" Kurama cried, voice cracking. He rubbed his friend's sweaty brow, "Please! Please! I beg you!" Hiei looked at Kurama, and whispered his name softly, "Kurama...I'm cold...and very tired." He closed his eyes and went compleatly limp.

Kurama rose, "No...NO!" His eyes wild and filled with tears, he took the sword from Hiei's hands. "SENSUI!" He roared rushing forward cutting Sensui's arm. "No boy," Sensui whispered, "You can't stop me from my quest! You can't! I will have the prince again!" He slashed his sword blindly, and Kurama's eyes widened as blood sprayed from his neck. He clamped his hand on it, trying to contain the blood, but he too stumbled and fell, head against Hiei's stomach. "NO!" Yusuke rose setting Kuwabara behind him, "STOP IT!" Sensui back slapped Yusuke, and Kuwabara cried out when Sensui's sword went through his back. Yusuke stilled, and stood suspened in the air until Sensui removed the blade.

Kuwabara felt tears spring to his eyes, and Sensui laughed. Kuwabara took the sword from Kurama, "Come at me." Kuwabara whispered, and Sensui smiled, "Your shoulder is wounded, you can not hold a sword!" Kuwabara placed it in his other hand, "Not with that hand with this." Sensui laughed, "That is not your dominate hand, killing you will be easy!" The two met, and Sensui slashed Kuwabara's arms, and waist over and over. Kuwabara cried out angrilly, tears dripping down his face. He'd lost him...lost them...just when his heart had begun to fill up with love and friendship...he'd lost them. Kuwabara's sorrow turned to rage, and he struck Sensui's sword so hard it went flying. Sensui starred in horror as the reincarnation of the prince advanced and raised the sword to plunge it into him. Sensui pulled out his dagger, and as the sword cut into him, the dagger alsoe cut into Kuwabara.

The dagger in the stomach, but the sword through the neck.

Sensui fell dead, and Kuwabara was choking as blood began to pour out his mouth. He took a few steps and fell next to Yusuke. "Kuw..." He looked at him, eyes glazed over and fading. Yusuke was alive, but his face was that of chalk. His hand moved forward, and Kuwabara's went to his hand. Tired and weak, he looped his little finger with Yusuke's. "I love you..." Kuwabara whispered and closed his eyes, Yusuke's soft sobs filling his ears.

And then Kuwabara died.

1234

Shizuru shook her brother awake, and his eyes opened to his own surprise. Shizuru was looking at the panicky boy with concern, "You cried out in your sleep, are you well Kazuma?" Kuwabara looked down at himself and saw a dot of blood on his night shirt. Lifting it up to look at the spot on his belly, he saw a a red spot, the size of a pin prick. Kuwabara rushed past his sister, looking inside his doll case. Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei weren't inside, but a shattered Sensui was. "No..."

Grabbing his coat and shoving on some shoes, he ran outside to Genkai's home. Half terrifeied he would fall to the ground from the cold, he kept running until he was at her door. The old woman opened the door giving Kuwabara an odd smile, "Well hello Kazuma...I thought you might show." Kuwabara looked at her face flushed from the cold, and it suddenly felt as if it was too much, and he covered his face with his hands and weapt, "Miss Genkai...something...I'm so confused, can you clear my head? Please I beg you rid me of what my head is telling me."

"What is your heart saying Kuwa?"

Kuwabara's head came up, and he saw Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama standing there. Kurama was setting toys on the shelves and smiling, while Hiei was carving something. Yusuke had just fixed a clock, and was closing the frame of it. They smiled at him, and Yusuke pulled him in his arms, "You did it...it's over." Kuwabara placed his hands on Yusuke's face, hot tears warming his cold face, "Yusuke? Yusuke is that really you?" Yusuke too Kuwabara by the chin, and whispered, "I would recognize you if you were blind, don't you recognize me?" Kuwabara made a soft noise, and kissed him, Yusuke eagerly meeting him in the kiss.

Genkai smiled, she had lived hundreds of years, waiting for this moment, the moment when the Prince and Knight would be together again. Was it worth it. "Yes...Yes I think it was." Genkai whispered to herself, as the young destined lovers held on to each other tightly.

end

...finally... 


End file.
